I Blame You
by IchibanSweetie
Summary: Out of high school. Out of the country. Adventure is just around the corner right? And down the rabbit hole we go. Two girls, one world, many stupid moments.Edit: now a oneshot, let your imagination run wild kiddies.


**New story~ I should be working on the TMM one but no one seems to be reviewing…and until that changes thought I'd have a little fun with Death Note. This is inspired by my best friend and I decided to write this but feedback from others would be great.**

***Note: if the descriptions of some real life places are inaccurate I apologize in advance. All non-DN characters are based on people I know. I don't own them, per se, but I am borrowing them given name changes of course. By the way, the '..axs..' signifies the next part..in case anybody is wondering. And I do not own Death Note, sadly. Enjoy~**

* * *

_5 hours. 5 longs hours we've been on this plane; I hope we land soon._

With her chin in her hand, Becca lazily looked out the tiny window, staring at the never ending sky filled with grey clouds. Her second time flying alone it didn't take a lot to convince her parents to let her go. The real challenge was persuading Lena's parents to let her go with them.

Becca turned her head and glanced at her best friend, who was curled up in an awkward ball because of her height but looked adorable nonetheless. She softly smirked at the girl beside her. Okay, so she wasn't traveling alone but with her companion's family; she guessed Lena's parents were concerned with taking care of two newly graduate students of high school, afraid of 'potential wildness' or 'disobedience.' Oh, and paying for a second room; shudder in fear.

However, she was able to sway their decision pretty easily, considering herself and Lena had been friends since their first class together as freshmen. Both were responsible and had no desire to do stupid things like go late night clubbing or drinking to their heart's content. Plus, what kind of trouble could they cause in a rainy country like this, especially in a small little town of one Winchester, England.

Becca smiled in anticipation at the thought of visiting one her dream places on the entire world; followed by Tokyo and Barcelona. To think in a couple hours she would be in the home of her idol, the object of her affection: L Lawliet. Okay, more like fantasy object of affection but it still counted for something right? Besides, maybe while there they would find Wammy's House; or some very similar version of it.

Turning to look in front of her, she touched the little screen that displayed a map of the plane's destination, how far it was from its landing and how long it would be. Looking at the digital clock, the number changed from 1:01 to 0:59. Becca grinned with excitement._ One more hour._ She turned toward the sleeping girl again, a lone finger hovering above Lena's face. Becca moved to poke Lena's cheek.

"Neh, Lena."

"…"

"Hey, Lena."

She made no move except a groan and a turn of the head, away from Becca's poking device. Once more, she poked incessantly at the tired girl's face, not caring what the consequences were. She called her name like she was singing a song.

"Oh, Leeeeenaaaa~."

"What?" There she was taking a somewhat, comfortable nap and here was Becca poking at her cheek. She gave her a grumpy glare which Becca chose to ignore as she simply smiled happily.

"We're almost there, just one more hour." She sat there, smiling waiting for Lena's reaction. Lena simply blinked and stared at the raven/brunette-haired girl. Noticing the silence, Becca pouted, poking Lena on the forehead. "Come on, be more excited!"

"I will be when we land. Nighty night." Lena turned over and curled tightly into a ball trying to go back to sleep.

"You better be!" Satisfied Becca turned back toward the window, smiling as the sun came out from the grey clouds, letting her feel some warmth from the small glass. She giggled and folded her hands, as if in prayer, dreamily looking out; fascinated and enlivened by the small oncoming landscape of England. Knowing they were so close made Becca all the more anxious.

_Adventure, here we come! _

..axs..

"Whoa! Look at all the shopping malls…is that the Big Ben tower? This is amazing; I can't believe we're actually here!"

"I know. So glad my parents let you come with us."

Remembering Lena's parents Becca turned around and poked her head up to face them. "Thank you so much for letting me come Mr. and Mrs. Sari." Both smiled nicely at her, Mr. Sari waving off the thanks.

"No need for thank you, dear. We're all here to have fun." Mrs. Sari chimed in.

"We'll have a girl's day out, the three of us during our stay."

"What, and leave me out?" While the two adults playfully bickered, Becca turned back looking at Lena's IPod touch. She selected a game and started playing with Becca.

"They always like that?"

"Everyday…ha! I win!"

"Best two out of three." Becca and Lena continued playing for what seemed like hours. _At least we're out of that airport, talk about crowded._ For another hour or so they spent at London Airport; it wasn't long but incredibly filled with people. All four needed to squeeze in an elevator, and that was without their entire luggage. After the bus to Winchester arrived near baggage claim, all were more than a little relieved to get on the surprisingly spacious automobile.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are approaching Winchester. In approximately 20 minutes I will be dropping you off at your hotels. Enjoy the rest of the ride." Becca turned back toward Lena, a smile on her face. She was met with the same expression.

"Our first trip together."

"Out of high school!"

"This is so exciting, what do you think they have there?"

"I don't know, you're the one who's obsessed with Death Note and L."

"It's not an obsession…as much as a hobby of mine."

"Mhm. Suuure." Becca tried giving a fierce look to Lena, but failed as she let out a giddy laugh and smile, Lena joining in. Taking Lena's arm, Becca tucked her's underneath and leaned her head against her best friend.

"Tired?"

"No. I'm trying to have a sentimental moment with my bhessie since we **are** on a trip together for the first time. Now shush."

Lena chuckled good naturedly, shaking her head as she looked out the window. "All right."

..axs..

After the long process of checking in, putting away their luggage, double checking they had everything, the four foreigners were finally out on a stroll in little Winchester.

Shops all around, various people walking up and down the cobblestone streets; it was a lively place to say the least. Becca and Lena looked on with fascination, going in and out of every cute little tourist shop picking up different objects only to be attracted to another spotted down the next few stores. Becca spotted a few monuments including a glimpse of the Winchester Castle, a round structure at the top with a green and white pattern; writing that she couldn't quite make out, knowing it was from a different era.

Stopping by to eat, Becca and Lena spoke animatedly to one another about what they had done in only a few hours, the parents talking with one another occasionally throwing an affectionate glance to the two girls across from them. Finishing their meals they walked out into the bright sunlight of the afternoon; a rare sight one saw in England, best to make the most of it. Stretching her arms out Becca let out a sigh of contentment.

"So what now?"

"Well, we are going to look at some antique shops care to join us?"

Lena looked somewhat unsure, as did Becca; both trying to be subtle but both parents could tell they wanted to be elsewhere.

"Well if you want to go somewhere else that is fine. Just be sure not to go too far." Before Mr. Sari could finish, smiles lit up on the young girls' faces, shouting out a joyful "Thank you."

"Don't worry Mr. Mrs. Sari; I'll take care of her." Wrapping an arm around Lena, Becca pulled the tall girl into a warm nelson, a surprise yelp coming out from the latter.

"I have my cell phone if you call. We'll be good." Lena barely choked out the words with Becca squeezing her so hard; she poked at her stomach allowing for Becca's arms to loosen and Lena to draw breath, standing back to her full height.

"Okay. Be careful then. We'll meet up later; your father will call you to let you know where we will meet."

Giving a cheeky grin, Becca grasped Lena's forearm dragging her in the opposite direction of the two adults. Waving back she shouted out.

"Okay. See you later, and thank you!"

"Bye! Love you guys!" Pulling her arm back, she turned her attention to her small companion. Two girls so opposite yet they were the best of friends. _Opposites attract._ "Way to not let me say goodbye."

"Eh, we're gonna see them later anyways. Besides this is Winchester," Becca stopped and spread her arms out dramatically, gesturing to an invisible world of possibilities. "Who knows what kind of stuff we can find here? Maybe we'll even-"

"You read way too many stories. And no, I doubt you are going to be meeting L anytime soon." Lena simply walked past her over imaginative companion, smirking as she uttered the last part.

"But it would be cool wouldn't it?"

Lena shrugged. "I guess we won't know unless it happens."

Becca smiled mischievously, sending a chill all over Lena. "Exactly."

They continued walking down the path, pointing out various souvenirs but were not interested enough to go inside. After about an hour, they stopped to get some ice cream. Becca strawberry, of course, and Lena butterscotch; both contently ate their snack, savoring the sweet taste, the cool temperature as they walked further away from the main district of Winchester. As Becca threw away her napkin from her peripheral vision she could see a tip of a tower, the ball of jewels that touched the sky gleaming in the sunlight. Curiosity peaked; she made her way towards the shining object.

"Where are you going?"

Becca pointed to where she saw the gleaming tower. "Look, it's pretty isn't it?"

Lena glanced in that direction. "I guess, but wh- Hold on!" Dropping her napkin in the bin, which had the words 'use me' on it. _Weird_. She shook her head and scurried to catch up with the petite girl. _How can a small girl walk so fast? This must have really caught her attention._ Finally catching up with Becca, Lena bent over, hands on her knees trying to catch her breath, "Couldn't wait?"

"Yes. Oh my God yes!"

"What?"

"It's Wammy's!"

Lena sighed loudly, clearly making a mental face palm. "Oh my."

"Okay, so maybe it's not but it's eerie right?"

Lena finally looked in front of her. The sight in front of her was too…she couldn't really describe what it was. She knew that it took her breath away, rendering her speechless.

A tall, ebony metal fence surrounded the building. Concrete pillars decorated with various fake jewels were in between the fence, holding it up sturdily. Behind the large barrier was a gothic, old ancient building bordering resemblance to a cathedral. Round tall towers, the tip high in the sky the metal faintly shining. Shutters on the windows closed, moss growing on some of the wet wood. Made all out of stone, raindrops could be seen shining faintly. The strange thing was this area seemed to be a whole other world; closed off, the temperature seemed to drop. Not dramatically, but enough to notice the difference. Plus there was the fact that this place was covered in a shadow; even though there was no grand tree to cover it or a cloud in the sky. This place screamed mystery, danger and a sense of it being omnipotent.

Becca smiled, she could feel goose bumps up and down her body but this only further encouraged her curiosity. "Let's go."

"Uh, where?"

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, Becca fully faced Lena who was looking nervously at the towering structure. "In there silly."

"Yeah, right. We're not going in there."

"You're right; we'll just explore the outside." Becca scanned the fence to find to railings bent out, creating a big enough space for either one of them to fit. "Here's a way in come on."

"No way. You've talked me into some pretty weird stuff, never bad but weird. This," she gestured strangely at the situation in front of her, "this is a crime. What if we get caught? My parents will kill us and there is no way they'll let us go anywhere alone again. What if they don't let me hang out with you again? There are so many things that can go wrong, that's not in our control."

"Oh stop being such a drama queen. Listen," Becca looked directly into Lena's apprehensive eyes, purposely speaking in calm, assured tone, "We are not going to get caught, and hence we won't get in trouble. We are just going to go in, look around for a bit then go back through the fence. Simple and easy. We won't even be there for five minutes, and come on, aren't you the least bit curious?"

Lena looked over Becca's head, eyeing the ominous build a flash of intrigue came to her eyes. "Well..."

"Where's your sense of adventure? Besides, we have your cell phone in case anything goes wrong, which it won't. No one's here and hopefully, no one will get hurt. It'll be fun. What do you say? Please?" Becca added puppy dog eyes for good measure.

Taking a deep breath and looking back at Becca, Lena gave in. "All right. Here we go then."

Becca squealed and hugged Lena with all her might. "Yay! I knew there was a little rebel side to you."

"Great." Lena patted Becca's back, signaling her to let go, not before squeezing her just as tightly. "Now let's go before doubt gets the better of me."

With a firm nod, Becca made her way to the hole in the fence. Carefully she put one foot in, making sure to not scrape anything. Nothing happened as she got in, motioning for Lena to follow. She mimicked Becca's movements but was stopped short as her leg was caught on something.

"A little help?"

"Yeah, hold on." She tried maneuvering the leg out of the fence; as she tried pulling on it neither noticed the slowly changing background as Becca pulled Lena forward.

"Almost…got it." With a last grunt, Becca pulled Lena only to have her tumble forward on top of her. Becca lay face down on the grass while Lena lay on top, looking to Becca's left.

Children's laughter could be heard near; a bell tolled three times making more children appear. Looking around, Becca could see children of all ages playing, paying no mind to the two adolescents laying there.

Lena as well was taken in by this, denying every second of what she was seeing, not comprehending her surroundings. The silence between the two was broken by a sheepish giggle from the short girl.

"Hehe…oops."

Slowly facing Becca, Lena narrowed her eyes and spoke in an emotionless voice.

"I blame you."

* * *

**What do you think? Reviews make a happy writer yes?**


End file.
